¿Que pasaría si?
by QueenGeo
Summary: Es un final alternativo desde luna nueva ¿Que pasaría si Bella hubiera seguido su vida sin Edward? Aunque claro ella jamás podría olvidar a esas personas que le enseñaron una manera diferente de ver el mundo. ¿Y si Edward volvía cuando ella ya tenía una vida? Espero que les guste. Espero sus reviews


Han pasado varios años dese que todo cambio con Edward, había que aceptar que en el mundo en el que vivíamos era muy diferente. Yo era una simple humana y él formaba parte de un mundo sobre natural. Cuando me dejó, días después de mi cumpleaños, tuve que aceptarlo de una vil manera. Sin embargo el destino tenía otros planes para mí.

Me mudé a Londres para tener un poco de tranquilidad. Son embargo, al querer olvidar todo aquel mundo mágico al que alguna vez estuve enlazada tuve intentos en vano. Pues en lugar de toparme con vampiros me encontré con un par de magos. Todos amigables pero un poco inertes al sentimiento.

Decidí volver a mi país, pero ahora vivía en Seattle, algo tranquilo para mí sola. Conocí a Arnold quien se convirtió en mi esposo. Aun no sé si fue más un deseo pasional que un verdadero amor. Sin embargo no puedo negar que los primeros meses fueron los mejores que pase en mucho tiempo.

Al tercer mes me enteré que estaba embarazada, estaba espantada por la idea de tener un hijo. Y más aún cuando iba a quedarme sola. Ya que Arnold era un soldado y había sido mandado a Afganistán, que más podía hacer.

Tuve el apoyo de mis padres. No me dejaron sola en ningún momento. Mi madre abandonó la soleada florida para venir a quedarse conmigo. Cuando Ben estaba a punto de nacer Arnold me sorprendió, al parecer le permitieron venir dos semanas. Ahí me aclaró que lo que habíamos hecho era una total locura, que nos apresuramos y que no pensamos en todo lo que conllevaba casarnos. Sobre todo que sus sentimientos hacia mí no eran los mismos. Yo no podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

Pudo ver a su hijo, Ben se retrasó y Arnold solo pudo verlo tres días. Estaba encantado con su pequeño. Sin embargo tenía que volver a Afganistán y yo no estaba segura si lo volvería a ver. Mi madre regresó a Florida cuando Ben tenía ya dos meses. Yo seguí con mi negocio de bienes raíces desde mi casa donde podía vigilar al pequeño Ben perfectamente.

Un día un sujeto familiar entro a mi negocio y pude reconocerlo, después de haber sufrido tanto y soñarlo demasiadas veces él había vuelto. No hice más que abrazarlo. Edward me decía que me amaba y que fue un tonto al irse. Le explique lo que había pasado en todos esos años de no vernos y le presenté a mi pequeño de tres meses. Edward se encariño inmediatamente con él. Y no pudo evitar felicitarme y decirme lo hermosos que era.

Le explique que estaba casada, pero le dije como eran las cosas con Arnold. En cuanto el volviera firmaríamos los papeles de divorcio. Ambos estábamos felices de volvernos a ver. Edward pasó varias semanas con nosotros. Mientras yo dormía estaba segura que mi hijo estaba muy bien cuidado por la persona en quien más confiaba en el mundo.

Edward se fue una mañana para casar, esa mañana me mandaron una carta diciéndome que Arnold había muerto y debía ir a firmar unos papeles. El seguro de vida quedaba ahora a disposición mía y de mi hijo. Me entristeció mucho su muerte. Solo había visto a Ben tres días y ahora yo estaba sola en su crianza.

Cuando Edward llego y me encontró en ese estado tuve que contarle lo ocurrido, él me dijo que no había necesidad de ponerse así, el sería la figura paterna para Ben si yo se lo permitía. Él era el candidato perfecto para ser el padre de Ben.

Me llevo con su familia, todos estaban felices de verme y cuando vieron a Ben creo que estuvieron más felices de verlo a él. Hasta Rosalie se acercó y admito que fue muy difícil conseguir que lo pasara a brazos de alguien más que no fuera yo.

Les explique mi situación y ellos también querían contribuir en lo que fuera respecto a Ben y a mí, eso fue muy lindo detalle. Acepte su oferta de cuidarlo, sabiendo que estaba en muy buenas manos. Sin embargo yo tenía que hacer algo más importante. Fui a recibir el cuerpo de Arnold junto con Edward. Sus cenizas estaban junto con la de sus padres, eso hubiera querido él.

Los Cullen me ofrecieron, bueno tal vez casi me obligaron a vivir con ellos. Edward me convenció y no tarde en quedarme allí. Admito que eran de gran ayuda con Ben en las noches y cuando yo estaba lo suficientemente cansada para ocuparme de él.

Edward me propuso matrimonio tiempo después. No podía creerlo, estaba feliz y contenta y él dijo que además de convertirse en mi esposo, también quería convertirse en padre de Ben y lo primero que hizo fue adoptarlo.

Tuve que viajar a Londres por un problema que había sufrido una muy querida amiga. Edward, Esme y Carlisle me acompañaron junto con mi pequeño. Mientras yo arreglaba unos asuntos mi familia se paseaba por la ciudad con Ben, aunque Edward no estaba muy seguro de dejarme con algunos chicos.

Uno de ellos era muy bueno en pociones y justo un día antes que regresara a Seattle quiso hablar conmigo a solas. A Edward no le agradó para nada la idea pero como siempre no le hice tanto caso y le explique que solo era un amigo.

Cuando llegue para encontrarme con él, me aseguró que sería Breve. Me dijo que habían estado buscando una formula a la que le llamaban una especie de cura para vampiros. Es decir que los volvía a transformar en humanos. Me dio lo suficiente para todos los Cullen y yo no pude más que agradecerlos con un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Edward nos vio y los celos comenzaron a invadir su mente. No me hablo todo el camino de regreso, pero no le di importancia porque le daría un regalo mejor. Cuando llegamos a la casa fui a acostar a mi pequeño a su cuna y pedí hablar con Emmet, Jasper y Carlisle.

Les explique todo y ellos estaban más que encantados con la idea. Les pedí que bajaran a Edward en contra de su voluntad y reuní a todos los Cullen en la sala. Les explique la razón y las chicas y Edward me veían con cara de loca, aunque este último tenía una gran cara de arrepentimiento.

Le di la poción a cada uno y antes de que Edward la tomara mire fijamente esos hermosos ojos, lo aprecie unos minutos más y después lo bese como si fuera la última vez. Tomo la poción y callo en un sueño al igual que todos los demás. Escuche a mi bebé llorar y fui con él rápidamente. Según me había dicho mi amigo, el efecto tardaba entre cinco y diez minutos.

Traté de dormir a Ben pero fui inútil, bajé con él a la sala y vi a todos con una apariencia humana, pero no pude quitar la vista de unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que me veían con una sonrisa me acerque y lo bese de nuevo.

Nos casamos un mes después y nos fuimos de luna de miel tres semanas. Aunque yo ya estaba ansiosa por volver con mi hijo. Un mes después tuve una fuerte gripe a la cual también contagié a mi esposo. Era hermoso verlo de esa manera. Jamás me cansaba de poder ver la oportunidad de verlo dormir o ver las cosas humanas que yo hacía normalmente.

Fui al doctor porque me sentía extraña, Edward me acompaño porque estaba preocupado. Sin embargo la noticia que me dio me sorprendió. Estaba embarazada. Sabía que los Cullen no se tardarían en tener hijos, bueno al menos Rosalie y Emmet no lo harían. Pero yo no había hablado de eso siquiera con Edward.

Cuando les dimos la noticia a nuestros familiares todos se alegraron, pero admito que ver a Edward ilusionado de esa manera me causaba una sensación genial. Después de todo si iba a poder darme todos los hijos que él quisiera.

Mi embarazo fue muy distinto al otro, me sentía más débil y todo me daba nauseas por lo que no comía muy bien y a veces estaba un poco anémica. Sin embargo Edward me consentía todo el tiempo. Además primero nos habían dicho que íbamos a tener un niño y después una niña. Por lo que decidimos que Carlisle diera el resultado correcto y resultó ser que Edward y yo seríamos padres de una niña.

Ellie, como le decíamos de cariño en lugar de su nombre completo Elizabeth, fue una niña muy sana. Idéntica a Edward, con rizos cabello cobrizo y ojos color esmeralda. Yo no podía estar más feliz de tener a mis dos hijos y mi amado esposo que sin duda estaba pensando en un bebé más. Además estaba feliz de volver a ver a los Cullen felices, sin sufrir una vez más las injusticias que sufrieron con la inmortalidad.


End file.
